This type of connector includes, as a basic structure: an insulator into which a connection object is inserted; a contact supported by the insulator and electrically connectable to the connection object inserted in the insulator; an actuator supported by the insulator so as to be rotatable (openable/closable); and an elastic pressing portion that acts on a rotation shaft of the actuator to press the actuator toward the connection object.